


At the End of the Day We're Still the Same Deep Down

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Bloodlust is an interesting feeling, not something he’d naturally had any inclination towards but training twists both your morals and your tastes. He may not be coming into blows with a particularly loathsome target, knowing that it’ll be his knife biting into his skin and coating his hands in the warmth of his blood, but there’s still a perverse thrill to the fight. The fact that if either of them missed their timing, the other would end up knocked out cold at best is just the tip of the iceberg; memories of what would usually follow this feeling are what really do him in. Back in the day they’d have their hands and mouths on each other as soon as there was a remotely safe chance; their bodies egging them on to get off as crudely and quickly as possible. Right now that’s what he craves too, a chance to drag Chikage to take care of the arousal burning within him from their fight.For Gekkagumi Week Day Three - Bloodlust
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	At the End of the Day We're Still the Same Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

> Set post the two of them almost killing each other on stage during Scarlet Mirror

As much as Hisoka loves his new life, having a place to call home without having to put himself on the line and knowing that he won’t have to uproot and take on another identity without much warning, there are things that never change. His reflexes are one of those things and he’ll never lose his amazing aim, things like that are second nature to him. There are other things too. Other things such as when you’re locked eye to eye with your ex-partner, chests rising and falling heavily as you act out the final and far too realistic blows of a fight scene, you can’t help but feel the same way you did during a thrilling mission. Adrenaline pumping through his body, he can read from the way Chikage looks back at him that he’s feeling the exact same way; filled with a need to burn off the energy that the fight has filled them with and brimming with an excitement that won’t wane until it’s dealt with.

Bloodlust is an interesting feeling, not something he’d naturally had any inclination towards but training twists both your morals and your tastes. He may not be coming into blows with a particularly loathsome target, knowing that it’ll be his knife biting into his skin and coating his hands in the warmth of his blood, but there’s still a perverse thrill to the fight. The fact that if either of them missed their timing, the other would end up knocked out cold at best is just the tip of the iceberg; memories of what would usually follow this feeling are what really do him in. Back in the day they’d have their hands and mouths on each other as soon as there was a remotely safe chance; their bodies egging them on to get off as crudely and quickly as possible. Right now that’s what he craves too, a chance to drag Chikage to take care of the arousal burning within him from their fight.

Thanking the audience one last time and giving a bow, the curtains start to close. Meeting Chikage’s eyes after standing is a mistake but it tells him one thing. He still hasn’t learnt how to deal with this energy in any other way either. A hunger shines in his eyes as they hold the gaze for a second too long and it’s hard not to pull his head down and crash their lips together messily. The others on stage aside, there are stagehands in the wings and other company members flitting about. While Hisoka has never minded being watched, everyone here would get the wrong idea. He wouldn’t be locking lips with Chikage because he likes him or because they’re in a relationship, he’d be doing it because that’s just how things have always been.

“…Chikage.” He almost says the wrong name, the feeling is one he associates with April, not with Chikage as Mankai knows him.

“Get out of costume first.” The stiff and swift answer is followed by a sharp turn, Chikage walking off the stage.

Pressing his lips together in a small smile, he follows behind. It’s a blessing that neither of them ended up hard enough for it to be noticeable from the audience. Their Organisation uniforms were so much better for hiding that, and it’s not like you care if someone notices you’re hard when they’re just about to die anyway.

\-----

Staging and large props take up most of the room as Chikage pulls the door closed, just before Hisoka’s lips crash against his. The brothers parents coming backstage had been the perfect opportunity to sneak off and no one had questioned them wandering off together. They’re co-leads and more than that, have a habit of wandering away from the crowd on nights when everyone is drinking to talk alone, reminiscing under the moonlight as they down drinks that never have any effect on them. Tonight’s about a different kind of nostalgia though. The room is crowded and cluttered but many rooms they’d pulled each other into after completing a mission and waiting for August to pick them up were. All over again they’re April and December, acting on the urges of their bloodlust fuelled arousal.

There’s a quiet thud as Chikage pushes him against a wall and a faint flash of pain through his back from the impact. Grabbing his hips he pulls them against his own, grinding back against them with a desperate urgency. Now that they’re alone he can feel Chikage getting hard swiftly and he’s following suit; the friction feels so good and immersing themselves in an environment so much like they used to end up in has his body running on autopilot. Kissing deeply and intensely, it’s as though it’s a fight as much as a kiss. With how much need is behind their hips rutting together, it’s as though they’ll die if they spend even a second apart.

Their current clothes are so much more convenient for this and there are no weapons and holsters strapped to their bodies. He almost misses that though, there was a strange thrill to knowing they’re both armed to the teeth. Sneaking a hand up the back of Chikage’s shirt, he drags nails down his back, enjoying the hiss of pain against his lips as he threatens to break the skin. Following suit with his teeth, biting down on Chikage’s lower lip until he can taste blood, he’s the one that gives a small moan. The taste of blood has never been his thing, but making a mess of April has been and tonight he wishes he had the time to do that with Chikage.

Hands push his hips firmly against the wall before Chikage’s fingers move to his fly. Letting his lips fall from his, he can hear himself starting to pant already as Chikage pushes his jeans and boxers off his hips. He should really do the same thing, reaching out he pushes down Chikage’s sweat pants, smiling to himself when he notices that Chikage’s already fully erect.

“April’s that desperate huh…?” Letting his other name fall from his lips, he looks up to meet eyes with him, knowing a teasing sparkle sits in his own.

Keeping the his gaze steady, he sucks on his tongue, before lifting up a hand and letting spit fall into the palm of it. The both know that there’ll be people looking for them if they do take too long, they need to make this fast. Half the time this is how they ended up doing things anyway, jerking each other off quickly in the first place possible, knowing that at most they had ten minutes to get things over and done with, often less.

“Didn’t that used to be you?” Chikage gives a small laugh as he returns the banter in a slightly breathy voice. “So many missions we could have been out of there faster if you hadn’t been so driven by your dick.”

He doesn’t respond, instead wrapping his hand around Chikage’s cock and enjoying the heat and weight of it in his hand before starting to work his length. Chikage’s expression twitches for a second, faltering as the stimulation breaks the smug looks he’s trying to maintain. There’s no point in either of them trying to keep up such a façade right now. Following his lead, Chikage’s hand is soon on his own dick, moving just as fast as Hisoka feels himself grow to full hardness.

No more words needing to be said, their lips end up back on one another’s. He can feel himself rocking his hips up into Chikage’s hand, the tight grip and speed are exactly how he knows they need to be to get him off as fast as possible. They both know each other’s bodies so well, even after the time they spent apart, he can still get a rare moan to leave Chikage’s lips with just his hand. He doesn’t need sounds from him though, they’re so few and far between that he can read how good he’s feeling from his breathing and how cruel his kisses get.

He’s missed having Chikage’s hand on him like this. If on the night of their confrontation with July he hadn’t ended up in the water, they probably would have ended up in this exact situation back in the hideout. They’d have been able to do so much more there too, not having to be restrained due to other people within the theatre or the limited time they have. Regardless, it’s hitting the spot. Moaning against Chikage’s lips, he only barely keeps conscious of the fact he has to keep his volume down somewhat. It really is like they’re in the middle of a mission. There may be no threat of ending up dead if they’re discovered, but there’s still chance that they could be walked in on or overheard.

Chikage’s breath comes heavily against his lips as he breaks the kiss, saliva snapping between them. His expression is wracked by pleasure, eyes continuously fluttering closed in response to Hisoka’s hand. Speeding up his movements, he tries to see more of that. As much as Chikage’s hand feels amazing, watching his composure and stupid smug new personality fall apart due to his own hand makes it feel so much better.

“You’re getting close…” His words fight past heavy breaths to come out. “April”

Again he uses his other name and he feels Chikage’s cock throb in response to it. He’s probably thinking about the same things as he is. Missions had been a pain but he does miss those highs of adrenaline leading to rushed moments of pleasure.

“If you get anything on my clothes you’ll regret it-” A hitched breath breaks his words. “December.”

Surging up he catches Chikage’s lips again. Something about the name in this situation heightens his pleasure immensely. Usually it’s weird, it’s a name he’s left behind to become the identity August had given him but right now he is just December again and Chikage is April. Once they step out of the room they’ll be back to Chikage and Hisoka but in this moment they’ve travelled back in time, making sure they don’t alert the guards outside the room as they get lost in each other while August deactivates the security system for them to continue onwards.

Another moan from Chikage pours into his mouth and his hips lose the control they’ve had so far, making shallow thrusts back into his hand as if he’s desperate to find that last little bit of pleasure he needs. It’s somewhat tempting to just remove his hand, edging him before picking things up again but they don’t have the time for that kind of thing. Instead he tightens his grip slightly and works his cock faster. Chikage’s other hand finds itself on the back of Hisoka’s neck, tilting his head upwards more as if it will let him kiss deeper than he already is. Everything about what he’s doing is a tell and smiling into the kiss, Hisoka prepares himself to attempt to catch his release with his hand.

The kiss only lasts seconds before Chikage’s breaking it again. A low, pleasured groan leaves him as his cock twitches in Hisoka’s hand and his orgasm hits him. He doesn’t falter in his own movements on Hisoka’s dick, not even as cum hits his hand, adding to the lubrication of his spit on Hisoka’s cock. He isn’t quite successful in managing to keep both their clothes clean but he’s done a far better job than the many times he’s purposely left Chikage’s clothes and face splattered with cum. That’s probably why he gave him that warning.

Well, there is a way to ensure his own cum won’t get anywhere it shouldn’t. He’s close and he knows he’s barely going to last more than a minute as he puts his clean hand on Chikage’s shoulder and pushes down hard. The message is clear and thankfully he obliges the request, falling to his knees in front of him. Knowing just what to do, he doesn’t waste time in leaning forwards to take Hisoka’s cock in his mouth, not even the residue of his own cum on his shaft puts him off from sucking him in. The warmth of his mouth feels so much better than his hand and Chikage easily falls into a rhythm as intense as he had with his hand, sucking hard as he takes him in fully over and over.

Almost forgetting what it is they have to walk out into, he just catches himself before threading his cum covered hand into Chikage’s hair. Instead he brings it up to his mouth, finding a clean patch of arm to shove into it to keep his noises down. He’s getting really close and as things climb closer to his climax, he knows he’s going to have a hard time not letting the entire theatre know where they are and what they’re up to without something to keep him down. Muffled moans and Chikage’s diligent sucking fill the room regardless, and he has to wonder how much might be sneaking out and if anyone could catch them.

Shoving his arm against his mouth harder, his clean hand instead finds itself on the back of Chikage’s head instead. His orgasm almost surprises him, hitting him hard and quicker than expected. Body bending forwards, he holds Chikage’s head in place, making sure he’s swallowing each and every shot of cum he releases down his throat as he continues to muffle his moans. The way Chikage’s throat constricts around him with each swallow feels so good that it’s almost too much and by the time he lets him pull back, he feels exhausted and slightly over-stimulated.

“We’ve got the rest of the show run to do.” Chikage grumbles at him as he pushes from the floor, the mood instantly changed. He probably should have thought about that before holding his cock down his throat.

“Ah… yeah.” Staring at his hand, and then back up at Chikage, he holds it out, giving a smile as Chikage rolls his eyes and takes his wrist in his hand.

His tongue tickles as it licks over his palm and dips between fingers, cleaning his own release from his skin. He’s certain he’ll get complaints about doing this at some point but they don’t really have much choice and Chikage’s done far worse in his life than clean up his own cum with his tongue.

He doesn’t complain right away though, as they quickly dress themselves and check for anything else that might be tell-tale about their appearances, there’s silence between them. It’s not until they’ve left the room and that instance of April and December within it, that conversation starts again.

“…Well, you worked hard, considering you’re sleepyhead.” Chikage has a smug expression on his face as the walk through the hallways of the theatre. He knows he’s talking about the performance.

“You worked hard, considering it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really have much to say, they fuck


End file.
